A. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to an electronic playing field game that provides aural and visual indications of the progress of the game to the game participant.
B. Description of the Prior Art.
Various playing field games such as pinball games are known wherein a ball is propelled and maneuvered over various targets providing aural and visual indications in response to the movement of the ball over the various targets and the like to provide scoring information and subsequent play of the game.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,232 which issued to D. J. Nutting, et al. on June 6, 1978 discloses a pinball game having a playing field with ball directing lanes, targets and flipper elements for returning the ball. A programmed logic array is connected to the switches, response lamps, digit scoring lamps, and audible devices. A matrix circuit is connected to the switches and places information into a memory, the output of which is connected to activate lamps and audible devices which produces a continuous output if energized. A scanning decoder coupled to the matrix circuit is driven from the programmed logic array. In a particular implementation, a small microprocessor is housed in the pinball game and coupled through a 16 slot matrix board to a read only memory for activating the display means and the sensing of the various switch conditions in combination with the continuous test interlock system to maintain interlocking control of the system while play is in operation and storing of the condition with respect to subsequent play of the apparatus.
Other game apparatus is also known wherein projectiles are dropped or propelled at various targets for scoring purposes.
While the above-described game devices are generally suitable according to their intended use and provide amusement and interest, there is constant need for improved electronic board game devices.